fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimitsu Akemi
'|黄光あけみ}} is one of the main characters of ''Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure'' and it's sequel series, ''Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~''. Child model turned idol, Akemi is a cold and seemingly aloof girl with an unfriendly atmosphere and blunt nature. According to her fans, she has a powerful voice when singing and has a cool aura around her when she does sing. Despite her popularity, she wishes that she was a normal girl and often writes songs about this wish, yet never reveals them. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Sunray, the yellow light of truth who controls the power of sunlight. History / History}} Appearance Akemi has long creamy blonde hair with straight bangs while her hair is tied up into a high ponytail using a braid. Her eyes are dandelion yellow coloured. Her casual wear consists of... Personality Child model turned idol, Akemi is a cold and seemingly aloof girl with an unfriendly atmosphere and blunt nature. According to her fans, she has a powerful voice when singing and has a cool aura around her when she does sing. Despite her popularity, she wishes that she was a normal girl and often writes songs about this wish, yet never reveals them. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Sunray is the Pretty Cure of Akemi who represents the yellow light of truth while controlling the power of sunlight. In order to transform, Akemi needs her Ciel Module and her respective Lumiere Jewel - also having to shout "Pretty Cure, Arc en Ciel Activation!". Her main purification attack is Sunray Beam. Transformation Attacks * is Cure Sunray's first and basic purification attack. * is the upgraded version of Sunray Beam ''in which needs her Lumiere Spectrum Style, respective Spectra Ring and the Arc-en-Ciel Palette in order to perform the attack. In the sequel series, the attack becomes Sunray's main purification attack without the use of her ''Lumiere Spectrum Style ''and the two items listed above. Etymology means "yellow light" with meaning "yellow" while means "light". This can directly allude to both her theme colour of yellow and how Cure Sunray controls the power of sunlight. is a common feminine given name which has no particular meaning when given in hiragana but the kanji spelling that can most relate to Akemi is '明美', which means "bright beauty" or "beautiful brightness".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akemi This could, similarly to her surname, refer to Cure Sunray's power over light but could also refer to her role as an idol as idols are often seen to be "bright" characters. Therefore, her full name means "beautiful brightness of the yellow light" or "bright beauty of the yellow light". ''Cure Sunray means "a ray of sunlight".https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/sunray Songs Solo * [[Sunray! Sunlight!|'Sunray! Sunlight!']] * [[Sunlight Lumiere|'Sunlight Lumiere']] * [[Andante Sunshine|'Andante Sunshine']] * [[HANABI!!|'HANABI!!']] * [[Don't Stop Sparkling|'Don't Stop Sparkling']] * [[Song of Truth ~Shining New Day~|'Song of Truth ~Shining New Day~']] * [[Rainbow・Coloured・Promise|'Rainbow・Coloured・Promise ~Cure Sunray ver~']] * [[Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum|'Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum ~Cure Sunray ver.~']] Duets/Group * [[Never-Ending☆Friendship Memory|'Never-Ending☆Friendship Memory']] (with Umi) * [[Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum|'Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum']] (with Momoko, Umi, Midori, Rubina and Seiya) Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Nishikino Maki from the Love Live! series. Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light using Cures Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ characters